User blog:Dryuuu/Morgana's growing powers (LEAVE THOUGHTS)
Alrighty, more Morgana, surprised? So before I begin, I'd like to ask you, of the three images below, which one do you think looks the best? Which one most effectively portrays her characters depth, motivation, power and beauty? Morgana ni.jpeg Morgana mi.jpg Morgana li.jpg Please click for the full size. I think they're all amazing shots, the first one, with the stunning lens effect, the scenery, and Morgana's body language, like that gaze into the camera, really does depict her as that "ticking time bomb" Katie describes her character as in interviews. She looks like a real outcast (I think the effect of the hood half-on emphasises this), and first impression, if you met her for the first time you would be conflicted whether to trust her or not. She looks like the kind of girl who's had a hard past, but is determined to see change, and will manipulate people to achieve this. That's just my thoughts on the first one, I'll leave out the next two so you can come up with your own separate thoughts and so I don't make this too much to read! I understand people have terrible attention spans. The main topic... Since Morgana's failure of her second takeover of Camelot, and her healing of Aithusa, people have asserted "OK, this is the end of Morgana being evil, time for redemption!" But I say, 'I DON'T THINK SO. '''She has ''absolutely no reason to redeem herself. Why? Because a white dragon saved her? No, that probably gave her more hope, more hope of power, and that she's not so alone. Now, people have also been surprised at the writers saying she's more stronger and determined to take down Camelot, and if in Series 5 1 or 2 years has passed, and Gwen is queen (Morgana said she'd rather drown in her blood than see that day to Agravaine in the Darkest Hour: Part two), ''and ''Mordred has returned, and after being healed by a dragon, OF COURSE SHE'S GOING TO HAVE TO BE! In Series 3, which was only a year before Morgana became this crazy, evil witch (On the BBC website it says her powers are going out of control), she couldn't even chant spells, only subconsciously push people every now and then. If she was strong with magic then, she would've taken Merlin and Gaius out after they wounded Morgause in The Coming of Arthur (Series 3 finale). Morgana was weak and rather puppet-like in Series 3. In Series 4, she supposedly surpassed Morgause (as Katie said in an interview). After that ONE YEAR PERIOD, she suddenly had these crazy powers. She can send people flying without looking at them, easily send things flying without saying a word, and had lots of clever spells, like turning Gwen into a deer and photocopying the siege tunnel plans, which required some chanting, but she was more than capable. She was a dramatically different character, her attitude had fully matured, she no longer felt conflicted, she was an even more formidable enemy than Morgause. And she became this in only one year!!! Less, even! Morgause, being weakened, probably would've left Morgana to try more things out for herself, so the more independent she's forced to be the more independent she will be, and with that, confident and powerful! Some say, and I think so, Series 5 will skip over a couple years, and I think it should, considering Mordred's age (now looking over 20 years old). Does this mean Morgana's power will double or triple? Probably! She almost equals Merlin, who is stronger than any other sorcerer, and Merlin gets less time to train his magic to himself, while Morgana knows the secrets of The High Priestesses, and uses her powers only for evil, and domination. I hope I've hyped you up more, because it may be a case where.. YOU AIN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET. This is supposedly the original roadmapped "final season" (but Series 6 is extremely possible). Series 4 was simply another stepping stone to this. So what do you think? Time for more crazy evil Morgana? Not to mention Mordred, the alliance with the Saxons, possibly a dragon, and maybe other kingdoms that want Camelot in ruins, is going to make Merlin's world hell! But it's going to make the Series intense, epic, suspenseful, and thrilling! Is that what we want? Lots of action, lots of magic, lots of emotion! I think there'll be huge magical battles, lots of reveals, and more twists and personality/motive changes in characters. HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING! LEAVE COMMENTS BELOW! Category:Blog posts